Ein guter Rat unter Freunden
by BSG-Trovia
Summary: Felix Gaeta gibt Tigh, Anders, Tory Foster und Chief Tyrol ein paar freundschaftliche Ratschläge mit auf den Weg. Übersetzung. Massive Spoiler für 3x20 "Am Scheideweg / Crossroads".


„_Ein guter Rat unter Freunden" ist eine Übersetzung der Fanfic „Some Friendly Advice" von Slybrarian; ihr findet einen Link zum Original in meinem Profil. Ich kenne ehrlich gesagt noch nicht viele von Slybrarians Fanfics, aber ich wette, die anderen sind genauso gut wie diese. Wenn ihr gut genug Englisch könnt, lohnt es sich sicherlich, einen Blick darauf zu werfen._

_Ich habe mit allen AutorInnen, deren Geschichten ich übersetze, via Livejournal Kontakt; wenn ihr ein Review schreibt (was uns natürlich sehr freuen würde), dann kommt es auch daheim an. :-)_

* * *

**Ein guter Rat unter Freunden**

Felix Gaeta war müde. Wie stets machte er Überstunden, um gemeinsam mit dem XO Schadenskontrolle zu betreiben und flottenweite Reparaturen zu koordinieren, während er simultan eine Route plante und mehrere Sprünge überwachte, die sie weiter vom Nebel fortführten. Nicht zu reden von einer kleinen Komplikation in Form Kara Thraces, die mit ihrer Dienstwaffe vor der Präsidentin rumgefuchtelt hatte. Obwohl das eigentlich nur zur Folge gehabt hatte, dass ein Großteil der Kommandooffiziere das CIC verließ und er zur Abwechslung mal in Ruhe arbeiten konnte, anstatt Physiknachhilfe zu geben. Felix hatte sowieso nicht erwartet, dass irgendetwas bei der Sache herauskam; die Worte „Starbuck" und „Konsequenzen" gingen selten Hand in Hand. Einen Moment lang hatte Felix in Betracht gezogen, ihr ein wenig Ärger darüber zuzugestehen, für eine Zylonin gehalten zu werden - schließlich waren alle zwölf Modelle identifiziert worden. Aber er verwarf die Idee, denn schließlich handelte es sich dabei nicht gerade um Allgemeinwissen; er selbst hatte jedenfalls nicht vor, es zur Sprache zu bringen.

Jedenfalls war Zylonenschaft der Grund, aus dem Felix nach seiner Schicht vor Colonel Tighs Quartier stand anstatt sich auf den Weg in die Offiziersmesse zu machen und zu essen, was immer die Köche mithilfe des derzeitigen Algenkondensats fabriziert hatten - vielleicht Algenbrot, Algenwurst oder möglicherweise Algensuppe. Er hielt sich nicht mit einem Klopfen auf und trat ein. Vier entsetzte Augenpaare starrten ihm entgegen.

Tigh erholte sich zuerst. „Was zur Hölle haben Sie hier zu suchen, Mr. Gaeta?"

„Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so reinplatze, Sir", erwiderte Felix, dem es nicht im Geringsten leidtat. „Aber ich wusste, dass ich Sie Vier hier am Ehesten auf einem Haufen finde."

Alle Anwesenden versteiften sich. „Was soll das heißen?", fragte Tigh unwillig.

„Wir sind nur auf einen Drink hier", fügte Tory rasch hinzu. „und unterhalten uns über, öhm, nun ja..."

„Die guten alten Zeiten im Widerstand?", vervollständigte Felix hilfsbereit.

„Genau!"

„In anderen Worten, Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen", knurrte Tigh. Tyrol und Anders wanden sich unbehaglich, und Felix widerstand der Versuchung, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Hören Sie, Sir, ich will nur kurz was sagen, und dann bin ich weg, okay?", fuhr Felix fort. „Erstens: Sie alle sind Zylonen. Gewöhnen Sie sich dran. Zweitens: Wenn Sie schon supergeheime Zylonenklubversammlungen abhalten müssen, dann denken Sie sich wenigstens eine plausible Ausrede aus. Das hängt mit Drittens zusammen: Bitte, Herrgott oder -götter noch mal oder was immer Sie verdammt noch mal anbeten, hören Sie auf, in der Öffentlichkeit in Panik zu geraten. Wenn Sie einander jedesmal bedeutungsvoll ansehen, wenn jemand ‚Zylon' sagt, wird's irgendwann jemandem auffallen. Würde es zumindest, wenn wir halbwegs gute Beobachter an Bord hätten."

Möglicherweise war er in dieser Hinsicht unfair. Dee würde es auffallen, wenn sie nicht jahrelange Übung darin hätte, Tigh auszublenden. Helo würde es wahrscheinlich auch auffallen, wenn er nicht gerade gleichzeitig XO und CAG wäre und wegen seines Balgs keinen Schlaf bekäme. Athena _war_ es aufgefallen; sie schien die Situation urkomisch zu finden. Angesichts der entsetzten Blicke, die jetzt auf ihm lagen, konnte Felix das bestens nachvollziehen.

„Wir sind keine Zylonen!", protestierte Tyrol schwach.

„Nein, gar nicht", stimmte Anders zu. „Wüsste gar nicht, wie Sie darauf kommen."

„Naja, Sie waren letzte Zeit alle ein wenig merkwürdig. Zum Beispiel, als Sie Geräusche gehört haben, die sonst keiner hören konnte", erwiderte Felix. „Oder als Fähnrich Anders während des Kampfs mit diesem Raider kommuniziert hat. Ich habe mir übrigens die Freiheit genommen, den Mitschnitt auf Ihrer Torpedokamera zu löschen."

„Ähm... danke?"

Wiederum schaltete Tigh zuerst. „Sie sind auch ein Zylon!"

Felix nickte. „Brillante Schlussfolgerung, Sir. Ja."

„Wann haben Sie es rausgefunden?", fragte Tyrol.

„So um den Dreh, als ich mysteriöse Musik zu hören begann." Felix zögerte einen Moment lag. „Obwohl es auch hätte bedeuten können, dass ich übergeschnappt bin, aber dann haben Sie es auch alle gehört, also bin ich zurück an die Arbeit gegangen."

„Aber... wir hatten alle den Drang, uns zu treffen. Warum sind Sie nicht auch gekommen?"

„Naja, im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten war ich im Dienst. Ich kann nicht einfach ausflippen und durch die Gänge rennen, vor allem nicht mitten in einer Gefechtssituation. Als ich das letzte Mal krank war, sind wir fast in eine Sonne gesprungen." Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Felix, dass Dee eine Zylonin wäre. Er mochte Anders und Tyrol, aber manchmal waren sie furchtbar schwer von Begriff. Dee hätte wenigstens nicht nur schockiert dagesessen. Aber vielleicht könnte sie ja Ehrenzylonin werden oder so was in der Art.

Nach einem Moment des anhaltenden Schweigens sah Felix auf die Uhr. „Okay. Ich geh jetzt was essen. Falls einer von Ihnen eine richtige Unterhaltung führen will, ich bin in der Messe und dann im Labor."

Felix ging, und niemand versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, obwohl er kurz bevor die Luke zuschlug Tighs Knurren hören konnte. „Verdammt, das war schräg."

Felix schüttelte den Kopf. Er fragte sich, ob Athena und Helo bereit wären ihnen allen ein paar Ratschläge darüber zu geben, wie man seinen inneren Roboter akzeptierte. Wirklich, die anderen Vier hatten Hilfe bitter nötig.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
